Phantom Rose
by LittleDragon
Summary: Reporters working for a supernatural station Une and Maxwell are looking for the perfect story to rocket them up the corporate ladder. They stumble upon the story of a young duke. They have no idea what they're getting into. It's much older than the duke.


"Treize Khushrenada was a normal young nobleman of Germany born in the year 1417. He was suave, elegant, well-mannered, and very handsome. He was the son of the wealthy Duke Khushrenada, the military genius. Making him one of the most desirable young men in the country. That is, until his mysterious death at the age of 19...."  
"Dude. That's an awesome idea for a story. Bet it'll get us better offices." Duo Maxwell said with a laugh.  
"Thanks." The young woman with long, nut-brown hair said coolly.  
"So, um, what do you think about having dinner with me tonight, at say, 6?"  
"How about no?"  
"Oh, come on, Une! You need to loosen up. Have fun before you get all old and wrinkled and you can't have that kind of fun anymore."  
"No thank you, Duo. But thanks for the invitation anyway. I'd like to keep our relationship professional. You're the camera man. I'm the promising young reporter. That's all that's ever going to be between us." She said, picking up her papers from the desk and putting them in her briefcase.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I can always try."   
Rachel Une rolled her eyes as she started walking away from their "offices". Duo never gave up. You had to give him credit for at least that, and he was good looking, in a way. But definitely not her type.  
"Hey! Rach! Where're you going?"  
Rachel turned back. "Where else?"  
"Your grandfather?"  
"Yeah, we have to get permission to do this article, unless you plan on paying the expenses yourself." She arched an eyebrow at her companion.  
Unlike herself, Duo was not wealthy or important. He was just a normal guy living alone in his apartment and making a little more than minimum wage as a camera man for the largest channel focused strictly on the occult and supernatural in the world.  
"Aww, come on, Une! That's not fair. You know my financial situation."  
"I didn't know you had one."  
Duo shot her a death glare, causing the young reporter to laugh lightly.  
"Anyway, Duo, what do you think of the report?"  
He thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, so far it's good. Of course, all of them are good in the beginning. Then about an hour after we get there we find out it's a big hoax. Come to think of it, we remind me a lot of Scooby Doo. But, yeah. It's good. Where'd you get the lead?"  
"I heard it from one of our contacts in Germany. He said that there have been some very suspicious happenings revolving around a picture."  
Duo stopped walking. "Well, how does this picture relate to the mysterious death of our friend, Master Treize?"  
*Those words. 'Master Treize'. They sound so familliar.*  
****  
A young teenage girl in long silk skirts climbs the stairs to the family's living quarters in the old manor. She carries a rose tucked near her breast, a stark contrast of scarlet against ivory.  
In her hurry she never notices the young man heading in the opposite direction.  
They collide. Gently he catches her before she can go tumbling back down all those flights of stairs. His grip on her is strong, but tender. The spicy fragrance of cinnamon and the sweet perfume of roses mingle in his clothing. A familiar, calming smell. She raises her eyes to venture a look at her savior's face, though she needn't do so. She knows who it is even before she catches sight of the sash of rank he wears emblazoned across his chest.  
Staring deep into the blue eyes of the young man she is to marry, she breathes softly, "Master Treize...."  
****  
"Um, hello? Earth to Rachel Une, come in Rachel Une."  
Duo was waving his hands in front of her eyes and looking at her with a concerned expression on his young face.  
Shaking her head and blinking a few times, Rachel backed away from her concerned partner.  
"Jeez," Duo said after making sure she was alright. "You really scared me there. You know that? We were walking along happily discussing our newest project, and all of a sudden, I'm talking to myself. Panicking, I look all around, low and behold, there's Rachel Une. About 20 feet behind me and staring off into space."  
"Sorry, Duo," Rachel apologized as they continued on their way to her grandfather's office. "I don't honestly know what happened back there. It was like a dream, but so real that it felt more like a memory. I don't know. I must sound really stupid."  
Duo shrugged. "Not really stupid. People have flash backs from past lives all the time."  
Une groaned. "You don't really believe in that stuff, do you Duo?"  
"Why of course, my dear Une. What other reason would I have to be in this business when I could be paid much more working the drive-thru at McDonalds?"  
They had reached the office, so Une had no chance to respond. Knocking on the door, she announced their presence. "Grandfather? It's Une and Duo."  
"Come in, Rachel." Answered the voice behind the door.  
Duo had been to this office more times than he cared to count, but he never ceased to be amazed by the sheer expense that must have been put into making it into the lavishly appointed palace it was. All around there were ancient relics, displayed as if they could be bought for a quarter at your local flea market. All of them having to do with the occult and supernatural. Duo was in heaven.  
Une immediately went and hugged her grandfather like it had been years since she had seen him last, rather than the couple hours it had actually been. The old man was in the later part of his life, but looked as chipper as if he had just turned 30, rumor in the office said that he had found a spell of everlasting life once when he was much younger and had been running the office under several names since its beginnings as a radio station in the early 1900's.  
"So, Grandfather, how has your day been?" Une asked politely.  
"Oh, about the same as usual, dear. I trust yours has been better."  
"Oh, yes! Much better. Duo and I are here to discuss a possible lead to a good legitimate story."  
"Really? Well, let's hear it."  
"Trowa called in yesterday about some mysterious occurrences centering around a picture. A still-life painting of roses by a famous painter before he became famous. It's a very little known painting. Nothing really important in itself, but strange things have been reported by every previous owner, and what's really interesting is where it came from. The man who found it first claims to have lifted it from the old Khushrenada Manor in Germany, and.... Grandfather?"  
His look had become dazed, as if he were being transported to another time.  
****  
"Now, I want you two to go out and play for awhile." The little boy's mother told him and his friend. "Be sure to be home by supper time, and, whatever you do, don't go playing around that old house out on the moors."  
"Why not?" The boy ventured.  
"Because I said so."  
"But, can't we just go and look at it?"  
"No 'buts', dear. You can't go and that's final. Now, run along."  
The little girl smiled angelically up at her friend's mother. "Don't worry. You can count on me. I'll make sure Danny doesn't get into any trouble."  
"I'm sure you will." His mother said, watching the children run off out the door and through the fields.   
****  
"Grandfather? Are you alright?" Rachel Une looked at her grandfather, lines of worry creasing her young forehead. "Should I call a doctor?"  
"No." The old man said firmly. "Rachel, I will not allow you to embark on this crazy adventure."  
"What?" Une looked confused.   
"Besides, dear," He continued. "It will more than likely turn out to be another one of those hoaxes they use to get tourists."  
"But, Grandfather, Trowa has firsthand accounts. He has proof. Think of it, this could finally be my big break. I just have this gut feeling that says this'll be the biggest story to ever hit international television."  
Her grandfather shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I-"  
"Please? This means so much to me." Une pleaded.   
Duo had to admit that when it came to pleading for her cause, Une was the best of the best. Sighing, Duo decided that it was about time to join the conversation himself.  
"Aw, come on, Mr. Kirchoffer. Can't you see she really wants to do this?"  
Une's grandfather raised an eyebrow at Duo. "And how do you feel about going on this assignment, Mr. Maxwell?"  
This question startled him. Sure, he was ready to plead Une's case for her, but what were his feelings on the situation? Did he even care? Duo didn't think about it very long. He was more the spontaneous kind.   
"I go where she goes, sir. So, if she's packing her bags and heading off to Germany, well then, so am I."  
He seemed satisfied with this answer, and Duo let out a sigh of relief.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel, I know how much this case means to you, but I can't let you go. At least not with company funding. Don't worry. Something else is bound to come up for such a bright, young reporter as yourself."  
Une looked disappointed. She opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it and left.   
****  
Duo had to run to keep up with her determined strides as she left her grandfather's office.  
"Um, Une? What are we doing? Hey! I don't like it when you get that look on your face. It usually means we're going to do something illegal." He said as he struggled to keep up with his partner. Memories of the many times they had been on cases where she had decided they needed to get a closer look and they had to break into a building or something like that.  
"We're going to Germany." Was all that she said in reply.  
"What?! Hey, didn't you hear what your grandfather said? He said, we weren't allowed to go there."  
Rachel laughed. "You aren't scared, are you Duo?"  
"Who? Me? No way! It just seemed like Mr. Kirchoffer thought it would be kind of dangerous."  
Une gave him a look. "How would he know if it were dangerous? It's not as if he's ever been there or anything like that. Honestly, you're much too gullible. He'll probably give the job to someone else."  
"Okay. Well, how are we gonna get there?"  
"By plane, of course."  
They had reached their small cubical now, and Rachel was busy packing her laptop and other 'necessities'.  
"No. I thought we were going to walk."  
"What?" She looked up from her packing, a confused look on her face.  
"Never mind." Duo sighed. She really needed to work on her sense of humor. "I just want to know where we're going to get the money."  
"I'm going to fund this trip." She said, grabbing her briefcase and walking out triumphantly. "Oh! By the way, Duo, you'll need to meet me at the airport tomorrow morning at nine." She called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.  
*Here we go again.* He thought glumly, as he stared after his reckless partner. *I sometimes wonder if it's time for me to retire from this business.*  
****  
"Come on, Danny." The little girl called to her reluctant friend. "You're not a scaredy cat, are you?"  
"No way!"   
"Well, then hurry up and come on." She said impatiently.  
The boy hesitated. "I don't know about this, Anne. Don't you think it could be dangerous?"  
"Aww, Danny. You don't believe those stupid ghost stories, do you? Our parents just tell us that because they don't want us to play over here." She began to search for an entrance to the house.  
"But it is an old house. It may not be safe for us to walk in."  
Turning around with hands on her hips Anne sighed. "Come on. I promise I'll be really careful. If the floor gets to creaky we can leave and at least be able to say we were in here."  
Reluctantly the boy followed his friend into the house, an uncomfortable feeling of foreboding closing in on him like the darkness of the manor.  
****  
Rachel Une waited impatiently. Why did Duo always have to push the time limit? Couldn't he be early just this one time? This was really too much to ask of him. Two minutes before their plane was scheduled to lift off, she saw him. He was making his way through the crowded airport wearing his normal black attire, braid swinging jauntily along behind him. He set down his luggage and waved to Une. Who, in turn, gestured to her watch, indicating he get his butt over there or they would be late.  
"You're looking especially nice today, Une," He commented, as he caught up to her.  
"You're late again, Duo." Was all she said.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and I had to pack and everything still. It won't happen again."  
Une handed their tickets to the stewardess as they came to the terminal.   
"Thank you ma'am. Have a nice flight." The woman said cheerfully, tearing off the stubs and handing the tickets back to her.  
They found their seats, and, after a quick debate over who got to sit by the window-which Rachel won-they settled themselves down for the 6 hour flight from New York City to Dusseldorf, Germany.   
Duo, who didn't get nearly enough sleep last night, quickly fell asleep.   
Rachel Une, though she didn't want to admit it, found Duo quite attractive, when he wasn't blaring that loud mouth of his. She caught herself yawning. *I thought I had enough sleep last night. Oh, well. There's going to be some jet lag. I might as well be prepared.* She thought, laying curling up in her seat.  
****  
The girl was beautiful. Brown hair and matching eyes, both shining in the light of the chandeliers. I was, upon her entrance into our ballroom, completely infatuated with this woman. Apparently this was her debut into society. She was led around the room by her uncle, Duke Henry Lichtmein, and introduced to one noble after another. I could not take my eyes off of her as she drew nearer and nearer me.   
Finally, she stood before me. A goddess in pale blue silk.   
"Ah! Now, this is young Master Treize," Her good-natured uncle introduced me to her. "He has been away in the military academy for the past 2 years."  
I took her proffered hand, never taking my eyes from her own steady gaze. Bringing her gloved hand to my lips I kissed it. The sent of her perfume was intoxicating.  
She blushed slightly.   
"May I ask what your name is, m'lady?" Was my polite question.  
A small smile appeared on her delicate lips. Her voice was heavenly. "I am Hannah Friedmann."  
****  
As Duo awoke he rubbed his eyes and looked around. That dream had seemed so real. It was almost like he had been there.   
As he stretched he notice that his steadfastly chaste partner had fallen asleep and that her head was now leaning comfortably on his shoulder. He decide that he would let her sleep for now, but when she woke up she'd get hell from him. It was just too fun to make her angry to just pass up the perfect chance.  
****   
Rachel was lost in a strange world of dreams. A voice called out to her softly.  
"Rachel..."  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Rachel..."  
She whirled around. "Show yourself!" She shouted at the emptiness.  
The clouds swirled and materialized into a shape.   
At first, Rachel had no idea who or what it might be. The shape changed so often. It seemed so familiar....A look of horrified recognition slowly spread across her face.  
"Yes, Rachel. You know who I am. I appear different to everyone I come to. You've known me as death, hate, war, disease, and then....there's the ghosts...." The voice trailed off into sadistic laughter.  
"No!" Rachel gasped as it changed its shape.   
"Oh, yes! And soon I will take over your mind. I will eat away at your soul, until one day you lose your sanity trying to fight it. That day will come. And when I have taken your mind, then I will take your body, too."  
"Let me go, Evil One!" Rachel struggled against the invisible hands that were already closing around her consiousness.  
The hands stopped. Hesitated. "You have a strong will, girl. I admire that. You have one chance to avoid your fate."  
"Anything...."  
Then the darkness closed in around her, and there was nothing.  
****  
Rachel Une awoke bathed in sweat and shivering with a cold that reached down to the inner recesses of her soul. A cold that could never be warmed.  
****   
The plane landed after a rather uneventful flight, in Wiesbaden, Germany. Duo walked with his partner to claim their luggage, his german translater ready to be used at a single moments notice. He looked sideways at Rachel as she walked beside him in a somewhat trance-like state. She seemed different somehow, though he couldn't quite put a finger on it, he knew there had been a change. Duo decided to bring up some kind of conversation. The silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable for such a social person as himself.  
"So, Une, what're we planning to do now that we're here?"  
She looked up. For a moment she looked at him with a look of bewilderment. Then, as if she were hit by a sudden revelation, she smiled. "Now, what were we talking about, Duo?"  
He stopped and stared at her incredulously. "You mean to tell me that the whole time I was talking you didn't listen to a word?"  
She bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry. "I-I'm sorry, Duo. I guess I just spaced out. Y-You didn't say anything important, did you?"  
He looked at her unbelievingly. This was not like Une. She never gave up without an argument, and she NEVER cried. "Are you feeling okay, Une?"  
"I don't know." She said honestly. "It must be the time difference. I'm okay. Really. Thanks for worrying about me."  
He shrugged. This sounded a lot like the old Une. "Hey! No sweat. What are cameramen for?"  
****  
"Hello?"  
"Royal Deutch Suites. Can I be of assistance?"The voice on the telephone answered.  
"Yes. Did a woman by the name of Rachel Une check in there earlier with a young man named Duo Maxwell?"  
"Yes. Hold on. I'll patch you through."  
There was a moments silence. He prayed that Une was there.  
"Hello? Rachel Une speaking."  
"Hello, Une. This is 'Deepthroat'. I have some very important information for you."  
He heard her switch the phone to her other ear. "What is it? Can't it wait 'til I see you tomorrow?"  
"I'm sorry about keeping you up, Une, but this is important and it can't wait until tomorrow. You and your partner are in danger."  
"What?!"  
"Please. Don't panick. It can sense the fear. It feeds on the fear. You must stay calm and listen carefully to me. Got it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Take a few deep breaths. Are you calm now?"  
"Yes."  
Good. Now sit down." He heard the springs in the mattress creak. "Listen. You're in much more danger than your partner. It doesn't even know he's involved, yet. He must be a very brave young man. It will not know he's involved until he sends out 'fear waves'. Much like a pheramone they attract It like honey attracts flies. You musn't tell him about our conversation, though there is no doubt in my mind that he will find out all that we have talked about."  
"Excuse me, but shouldn't he know if his life's in danger? Doesn't he have a right to know? A right to choose if he wants to stay or leave?"  
"In any other situation, you would be correct. But there will come a time when you will need him, and the cosequences of his absence would be great. My time is short. You must go to the Khushrenada Manor as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be best. I must go."  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Trowa? Who are you-," But whoever it was had hung up and she was left yelling at a dial tone.  
****  
Trowa Barton leaned back against the wall of his apartment and sighed a long, heavy sigh. "I have done all that I can. Now I pass the baton onto the next man and hope that he has the best of luck."  
He was so tired. Perhaps he could finally get some rest....  
****  
Duo woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. He had already forgotten the incident of mixed-up personalities with Une. He even managed to surprise himself by actually wanting to go filming, which was VERY unusual.  
"Good morning, Une. Sleep well?" He asked cheerfully when he met her for breakfast in the lobby.  
She nodded absently. It seemed that her mind was on something completely different as they walked sat down at their table.  
"So, um, I'm guessing today we're going to do some research, right?" Duo said while studying his menu. "Where are we going? The local library?"  
Une shook her head. "No. We're going out of town."  
"What do you mean, 'out of town'?"  
"There's a little country community just outside of the city. I'm fairly positive we'll find whatever information we're looking for there."  
The waiter appeared to take their orders. When he left she continued. "The manor itself is located in the huge moors out in that area. There are very few roads out that way and there are no roads leading directly to the house. I've hired an inturpreter to meet us when we arrive in the town. He has graciously offered to escort us to the Khushrenada Manor. Not many people from around there will approach the home. That's another thing we'll have to research once we arrive."  
Duo poured cream and sugar into his coffee and looked at his partner. "So, let me get this straight. We're going to go to a small community outside the city and meet a guy who's crazy enough to take us to the house? Have I got it so far?"  
Une nodded. "Yes. That's the plan. But first I'd like to get our breakfast. The bus we need to take will be leaving in 30 minutes."  
As if on cue, the waiter appeared with their food the next instant. Duo looked hungrily at the heaoing plate of biscuits and gravey he was handed. As soon as the waiter left he began to dig into his food ravenously. Looking up, he saw Une staring at him, delicate eyebrows arched as she began to eat her bowl of cereal.  
"What?"  
"Honestly, Duo, you could do with a tiny bit better set of table manners."  
"What's wrong with the ones I've got?" He asked through a mouthful of food.  
Une shook her head. Duo would never survive in polite society.  
  



End file.
